Dimensional Heroes Halloween Special
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A special one shot for some Halloween mischief.


Ah. Halloween. A night of ghost and ghouls, of monsters and skeletons, and of course, of tricks and treats. It is a night that brings terror to people and makes them shiver in fright. But this night is going to be a bit….special.

"Ah...Halloween. One of my top ten favorite holidays." Lacy said smelling the air. "And one of the tastiest."

"Youre seriously gonna hog all the food tonight? It's halloween, we got candy." Rainbow said.

"Of course I'm gonna get lots of candy. But its more tasty when you get it from other people." Lacy said. "Fact of life."

"Okay. Saying Fact of Life, doesn't make it a fact of life." Lucy said.

"Man, I can see why this holiday is great. Great parties, getting candy, scares…" Soul said.

"Oh yes, and best of all…" Rarity said revealing she was dressed in a costume like a witch. "Unique costumes."

"Uh...not so unique." Rainbow said as Sonia walked in also dressed as a witch.

"A good Halloween to you all." she said.

"Great. I suppose I'm going to have to change my outfit." Rarity said.

A shadow loomed over her shoulder.

"Let me drink your chocolate blood." it said before Rarity punched it, revealing it to be Jibanyan in a vampire outfit. "Nyow! What the heck was that for?!"

"That creepy like and costume. What are you suppose to be, a vampire cat?" Rarity said.

"Close. I'm the terrifying….Dracunyan!" Jibanyan said.

"Hahah. I guess even Yo-kai like Halloween as much as we do." Hope said.

"But why the costume, Jibanyan? Youre already an undead spirit." Sunset said.

"Because, I'm impersonating an actual Yo-kai. He who drains people of their blood for the chocolate inside. The terrifying Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe...Dracunyan!" Jibanyan said.

"Oh, you mean the one we met when we purified Zor?" Sunset asked.

"Yup, thats him." Jibanyan said.

"Speaking of wich, i wonder what the Koma's are dressing up as?" Sunset asked.

"We're right here." they both said showing up as regular human beings and dressed as explorers.

"Yeah, thats just like you." Hope said.

USApyon then waked in. "I just need to go in my spacesuit. Its a costume and the usual me all in one." USApyon said.

"I dunno, have you ever thought of branching out?" Rainbow said.

"Oh can it rainbow. Y'dont see Brook dressing up." Applejack said.

"Because he's a living skeleton, a great costume if I ever saw one, right man?' Hope asked Brook.

"Costume? I'm not even dressing up." Brook said.

"Ah, but thats the key, Brook. You look like a skeleton already, so when other trick or treaters see you, they'll think you really outdid yourself on your 'costume'." Rarity said.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I'll give it a try than." Brook said. "I'll scare the skin of them, though I don't have any myself. Yohohoho!"

"If anyones excited about celebrating halloween, its gotta be Luffy." Nami said.

"Yeah, the first mention of it once everyone came back, we all went to work on costumes." Ruby said.

"Hey Natsu, did Fairy Tail ever celebrate a holiday like this?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, we celebrate Christmas sometimes. I beat up this guy in a red suit and a white beard trying to rob us." Natsu said. "That'll show him next time he comes around."

"SHould we tell him?" Hope whispered to Lucy.

"He'll never believe us." Lucy said.

"Ah. It would appear you mere mortals are biding your time on this night of evil." said a voice as Gundam came in with a caped costume.

"Gundham." Hope said.

"Of course someone like him enjoys this time of year." Sonia said. "Not that I mind."

"Yes. Hallow's Eve, a time where evil runs rampant in the streets and the mere mention of my name will burn the retinas of all who are unworthy." Gundham said.

"Wow. He must really be strong if he means that." Happy said.

"Yeah. Guy must have some serious magic." Natsu said.

"Yes. I intend to depart on this fine night with the frightened ones as well as my Devas of Destruction!" he said as his hamsters popped out each wearing a cape.

"He's really enjoying himself." Hope said.

"Okay everyone! Lets get the rest of this baked and we can get ready for some good ol trick or treatin!" Applejack said.

"Yay! I LOVE trick-or-treating!" Pinkie said.

Kid sat up near the acloves placing Decorations on the ships to his own style.

"Ah. A perfectly decorated party venue." Kid said.

"Hey Kid." Rainbow said coming in. "You psyched for Halloween?"

"Yes. After 18 hours since this morning, all is perfect for Halloween." Kid said.

"Y'know, I wouldnt expect the son of Death himself to enjoy this holiday." Rainbow said.

"I don't care much for it, but what I care most is perfection." Kid said.

"I'll say. Perfectly placed streamers, none of the scary stuff is crooked, you even sorted the candy." Rainbow said. "There isnt really one thing that makes you wanna go all symmetrical on something."

"It took all morning and afternoon, but all is perfect." Kid said.

Just then, the building shook as it knocked down the decorations and knocked candy bowls to the floor. Kid just stood there gasping in shock.

"Okay, who messed up everything?" Rainbow asked.

"Ugh. Zoro and Sanji are going at it again. And Yang joined in on it." Weiss said walking out.

"Its….all ruined. Kill me now." Kid said fainting.

"Well better hurry and try to fix this." Rainbow siad running for a bowl before in mere seconds, she was all over the room and halted, the room back to where it was.

"My gosh Rainbow, how did you do that?" Kid asked.

"I..i dunno. Weird. And my blade is in the other room. Ah well, one problem at a time." Rainbow said heading out the door.

"Well, least she set everything back up the way you wanted to. But you really need to get your problems inspected." Weiss said.

"I suppose I do have a bit of a crazy streak when it comes to symmetry. But...its all about perfection!" Kid said before the room shook again, jumbling everything.

"Uh….I'm just gonna go." Weiss said.

"Okay guys, today is the day we use the memory machine to live one of the scariest moments in Luffy's history!" Anima said as luffy was strapped to Tails's machine. "Who's ready for… The Battle of Thriller Bark?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, this is Luffy's memories we're diving into." Evan said.

"Hey, a lot of important battles were missed in Luffys memories. Gather everyone up exept the strawhats." Anima said.

"Anima, we're not even suppose to be in here." Evan said. "You just kidnapped Luffy and strapped him down. Besides, a lot of people are out trick or treating."

"Just get some guys in here." Anima said.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" said a voice as Alphonse came in looking at them.

"Uh… well…"Anima said.

"Anima was about to use the Memory Machine on Luffy without permission to see thriller bark hersled and dragged me into it."

"Evan!" Anima said.

"Are you serious? Look, from what I heard, his memories were broken. That was the only reason it was used." Alphonse said.

"But Tails said it was originally designed for past experiences. I tricked Kazuichi into resetting the machine for its original purpose. All we need is some more help and were good to go." Anima said.

"Why can't you act like normal kids for once and just go trick or treating?" Alphonse said picking the two up.

"Says the living suit of armor." Anima said.

"Hey! He lost his body. Show some respect." Evan said.

"Sorry, took it too far. But seriously, we need to live this!" Anima said.

"Wrong. Look, everyone's really happy having Halloween fun for once. So just unstrap Luffy and we can.." Alphonse began before the machine sparked.

"Uh...is it suppose to be doing that?" Evan asked.

Meanwhile outside, Kazuichi was dressed as a knight and following Sonia before something crossed his mind. "Wait, did I remember to reset the reality auxilirators too? I must have. If I didn't, a random memory would manifest itself in this town." Kazuichi said to himself.

Back with the three…

"You said Kazuichi reset everything!" Evan said.

"I did! He mustve rushed the job to get back to Sonia!" Anima said.

"Not good, run!" Alphonse said as they two ran out of the room past the team.

"Hey, where are you going, Al?" Edward asked.

"GANGWAY!" the three said zipping by the teams as the room with the machine in it sparked and glowed.

"Uh…" Hope said.

"They tampered with the Memory Device?!" Tais said in shock.

"Quick, what is it set too?" Jexi said as tails ran in.

"Not good! The Auxilirators aren't reset. A random memory is gonna manifest right in town!" Tails said.

"Which memory?" Hope asked.

"He just said random. Just run you fool!" Jexi said as they ran.

White Light burst from the ships and enveloped the whole town.

"I hate those two sometimes." Jexi said.

"Well on the bright side, at least this Halloween wont be boring." Akane said.

All around them manifested a spooky dark castle with ruined bricks and towers appeared all around the town, spooking many trick or treaters.

"Uh… is this what i think it is..?" Ruby asked.

"Its Thriller Bark. The same memory Anima wanted." Evan said.

"You wanted to experience an Island full of Zombies and a crazy pirate with the ability to control shadows?" Alphonse asked.

"I thought it might be fun." ANima said.

"Not fun for them!" Evan said pointing to frightened trick or treaters who ran for their lives from zombies.

"Alright, you two have some serious explaining to do!" Jexi said.

"Well, my sis wanted to experience Luffys Adventure on Ghost Island Thriller Bark and even had Kazuichi repair the thing to relive it, but he forgot to reset the Aux-thingys and now we're in the memory." Evan said.

"Its not a memory anymore. Because they didn't reset it, it became real." Tails said.

"How do we make it stop?" Hope asked.

"Well, back when we had to restore Luffys memories, we had to clear the memory. So that means…" Tails said as the fog rolled in.

(Cue- One Piece Pirate warriors OST- Beat the Nightmare)

Narrator: With a new ship, Thousand Sunny, and a new crewmate, shipwright Franky the Cyborg, the Strawhat Pirates set sail from Water 7 and entered the Florian Triangle, a mysterious stretch of sea covered in fog. Who should appear then but an animated skeleton named Brook. As a result of eating the Revive-Revive Fruit, he came back to life after dying, and has been roaming this stretch of sea for decades. Luffy took a liking to Brook, and invited him to join the crew on the spot. Brook was happy, but was unable to join them. Someone has stolen his shadow, making it impossible for him to survive in sunlight. Soon, the Mysterious Island, Thriller Bark, appeared before the crew, and Brook left to the island. catching a whiff of adventure, Luffy entered Thriller Bark with his crew, but they were attacked by zombies and had their shadows stolen as well. The Person Stealing shadows and controlling the Zombies was Gecko Moria, a warlord of the Sea. Luffy and the Crew met up with Brook again and decided to join forces to go against the zombies and defeat Moria to reclaim their stolen shadows.

"You gotta be kidding me." Evan said.

"Huh? Sounded a lot cooler when I skimmed the log." Anima said.

The music playing intensified as the territories appeared.

"When this is over, we are having a long talk about this, Anima." Jexi said.

"Lets do this." Hope said.

The battle began without delay and they heard Moria speak.

"All I need from you are your shadows. Expel them from this island." Moria commanded.

"Moria." Jexi said. "Great. You brought him into a condensed town. Okay, protect the trick or treaters and defeat any zombie."

The brook from two years ago then appeared out of the fog with pre-timeskip Luffy.

"Well, we mustn't waste any time." Brook said immediately running in as he slashed the zombies left and right. "Lets meet up with everyone else and get out of this forest!"

"Yeah, i cant see a damn thing in this fog." Gray said as they saw Zombies ahead.

"Where is everyone...maybe I'll ask these zombies." Luffy said.

"uGH...That idiot." Gray said as his devil slayer mark showed up. Before the zombies could attack, they were all instantly frozen in ice.

"Holy…!" Yang said.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about, Gray!" Ruby said.

"No messing with a devil slayer." Gray said.

"Whoa. He froze them all in an instant." Brook said. "Like a chill from the underworld."

"Hey, have you seen my crew?" Luffy asked.

"S-sorry! I dont know!" one of the zombie commanders said.

Elsewhere, the past Robin was surrounded by zombies approaching her. But before they could strike, a shadowed figure struck them all. This figure was Gundham and his hamsters.

"Undead scourge. Remember your place underground and under my feet. I am the one who will rule this world one day." Gundham said.

The others found Gundam with Robin.

"Great, youre okay." Robin said.

"I dunno who you are vampire guy, but thanks for saving Robin." Luffy said.

"Hehehe. I see you are impressed. My Four Dark Devas of Destruction as always ready to fight!" Gundham said showing his hamsters.

"Okay." Luffy said smiling.

Moria then appeared.

"Kishsihishihi! I'm going to take your shadows!" Moria said eyeing some trick or treaters.

"Ahhh! Somebody help us!" one of them said.

"There he is! Moria!" Luffy said.

"Back off, fang face!" Yang said punching him, but it turned out be a clone made of shadows.

"Kishishishi! That is my doppleman. ZOmbies, deal with these intruders!" Moria commanded as the zombies moved en masse.

"Great, he tricked us." Hope said.

"Dammit, Moria! Come out and fight!" Luffy shouted in anger.

"Hes not gonna appear just like that, y'know." Rainbow said.

"It is Luffy we're talking about." Gray said.

"I bet if we corner moria and beat him, the town will go back to normal." Hope said.

"Yeah. Most likely. He does appear to be the source of it all." Tails said.

"This is our town, and some freak isnt gonna ruin our Halloween! Lets go, everyone!" a trick or treater said as a lot of them gathered around them.

"We may not have an army, but we have a sea of happy trick or treaters." Jexi said.

Meanwhile…

"Wow. I gotta say, these people went all out for Halloween." Vector said looking at the horde of zombies. "Wow. You kids went all out with the zombie theme. Fans of the Walking Dead, I bet." he said laughing.

"Die!" a zombie said as the ax it had really punctured the ground.

"Now kid...I don't wanna be rude but you don't-" Vector started punching the zombies gut. "Hold…" he said doing it again. "Weapons!" he shouted sending him into a light post. "Heh. Stupid kids. Going more and more real with their costumes."

"AAAAH! Zombies are scary!" Pre-timeskip chopper said being chased by zombies.

"Is that all of em?" Hope asked clearing out the zombies around chopper.

"I-I'm not happy because you saved me from those zombies, you idiot." Chopper said.

"Whoa. You guys playing some Halloween game or something? Cause I gotta say these Zombie kids went all out with their costumes. One of them had a real weapon." Vector said.

"Vector, this is real! How are you not…" Hope said.

"Horohorohoro!" said a voice as a girl floating in the air with an umbrella and pink hair appeared.

"Perona!" Jexi said.

"You know her?" Hope asked.

"During my year of training. She's an annoying girl that ate the Hollow-Hollow Fruit. She can summon ghosts." Jexi said.

"She also worked for moria." Hope sad.

"Wait, you tellin me thats an actual ghost lady?" Vector said.

"Horo horo horho horo. And here i was planning on turning you all into Zombies…" Perona said as the others arrived. "If you all plan on getting in my way I wont hold back. I'll give you a taste of the dread my ghosts inflict. Negative Hollows!" she said launching three ghosts at them.

"Watch out, dont let em touch you!" Hope said dodging them.

"Huh?" Luffy said as one of them hit him and traveld to Jexi.

"Oh, thats just great…" Jexi said getting hit too. Both of them sunk down.

"If Im ever reincarnated...I wanna comeback as a shellfish…" Luffy said.

"This sucks….I'm just gonna die…" Jexi said.

"Luffy?! Hey, what happened to them?" Usopp asked.

"Those spirits of hers drain out the hearts of people and make them completely empty." Hope said.

"Horo Horo Horo! I'm gonna do the exact same thing to you two. Negative Hollow!" Perona said getting a clean hit on Usoopp but Hope smashed the ghost to pieces with a light fist.

"Grrk...My name is...Captain Usopp!" Usopp shouted.

"What the? He should be feeling negative right now!" Perona said.

"Your power...it won't work on me because...I'm already negative about everything!" Usopp shouted.

Perona just looked shocked by this.

"Now, let's put you to sleep!" Usopp said pulling out a large hammer. "10 ton...Hammer!" shouted lifting it as it hit Perona, who fell backwards in shock as the hammer popped.

"Wow. I can't believe that worked." Alphonse said before the ground shook.

"MEAT!" shouted a voice.

"Oh please tell me you didn't." Jexi said.

A large zombie stood before the group and towered over them.

"Its OARS!" Evan screamed.

"You brought to life Thriller Bark? Why can't you two act like normal kids and go trick or treating?" Vector said.

"That's what I said." Alphonse said.

"It's Luffy's Zombie!" Chopper said.

"That big whatever it is has luffys shadow in it?!" Hope said.

"Yeah. Pretty big isn't it?" Jexi said.

"Move aside." shouted a voice as Natsu ran past them.

"Kishishishi! What an idiot! No way he can take on Oars by himself!" Moria laughed.

"Youd be surprised." Hope said getting natsu on his hand. "Alley-opp!"

"You're gonna learn about...the power of a dragon. Fire Dragon King's...Demolition Fist!" Natsu shouted, hitting Oars right on the head, fire erupting all over Oars as it began falling to pieces.

"So hot...even though I dont feel a thing…" Ors said.

"Ergh… guess I'll have to do this myslef." Moria said.

"How? Youre outta tricks!" Edward said.

"Oh, but I'm not, behold!" Moria said as black tentrils scattered over the island and attached to the remaining Zombies.

"Whats he doing?" Jexi said.

"Nothing good." Hope said.

"All the shadows of Thriller Bark, Become my strengh! Shadow's Asgard!" Moria shouted as he began growing large with each shadow. "100….200….300….400….500….600...700….800...900...1000!" he said. "I have the power of 1000 shadows within my body!" Moria shouted.

"This is incredible… he's like a real live monster…" a trick or treater said. "And were in a living halloween night mare right now.."

"Alright, guys, we dotn have any more time." Luffy said. "I'm gonna get a little reckless. Gear 2nd!" Luffy shouted.

"Hahaha! Brick Bats!" Moria shouted as shadow bats surrounded Luffy and forming something. "Black Box! Now die!" Moria shouted as he stomped ontop of the box with his massive foot.

"Luffy! IS he gonna be okay?" Akane said as the box ripped open.

"He's fine. He is made of rubber." Hope said.

"Yeah, and rubber always bounces back." Luffy said. "Here goes...Bone Ballon!"

"He;s using his third Gear on top of 2nd?!" Hope said in shock.

"Gum Gum...Jet Shell!" Luffy shouted rocketed at Moria, hitting him in his massive neck as the large monstrosity tried to keep his mouth shut.

"Bastard, he isnt giving them up!" Jexi said.

"Oh yes he is!" Hope said running for Moria. "Hey! Luffys Shadow! Youre in there, right? I got something to say!"

"Yeah! If you wanna be the shadow of the King of the Pirates, then shape up...and follow me!" Luffy said hitting one more time with hope in tandem, moria finally giving in.

"You think you can…? Then go…! This is only the beginning! The real night mare is in the New World." Moria said falling backwards as shadows a plenty ran out of his mouth in streams.

"If its nightmares you want, dream em up yourself, Moria." Hope said. "Because we dont want them."

The scenery around the town began to fade as did the past strawhats and moria and the remaining zombies as the town returned to normal.

"That was scary." Anima said.

"If you think that was scary...wait till i give you the pounding of a lifetime. All of us." Jexi said as they glared at her along with several trick or treaters.

"Um… Excuse me?" a girl said coming up. "Our town… doesnt actually get much Halloween excitement during the year. And seeing someone actually fight monsters… it was fun."

"Fun? So you mean…?" Jexi asked.

"What you did to our town, it was the best Halloween I ever had." she said.

A few of the trick or treaters were talking about how scared and excited they were about it.

"Seeing Moria and Perona for real, those zombies, Oars..you guys made it so fun." a kid said.

"Whew. That means I'm off the hook. And we beat the memory and restored it all thanks to us." Anima said.

"You didn't stop the memory...I did." said a voice as Kazuichi was glaring at her. "I came back after I saw what was happening and unplugged your little test subject." he said.

"Oh...hey…" Anima said nervously.

"Hey nothing. You ruined my time with Sonia. You tricked me into going along with your scheme!" Kazuichi said. "And you are gonna pay."

Anima gulped.

A few minutes later…

Anima was scrubbing the floor of the ship dressed in rags.

"And don't stop scrubbing. I wanna see Sonia's beauty sparkle off those floors!" Kazuichi said.

"Well, she got what she deserved, shes such a pain." Evan said.

"I hear ya. But that was really enjoyable." Hope said.

"She's just lucky she's not getting an angry mob chasing after her." Jexi said.

"Hey, Jexi?" Hope asked. "Youve… never really had a great halloween right?"

"What are you talking about? I've had good Halloweens." Jexi said. "You know, you should really stop examining people on assumptions."

"Yeah, so whats your favorite part?" Hope asked.

"I think its the scares. I enjoy frights during this time." Jexi said.

"Oh, well good luck trying to scare…" Hope began before something scared him from behind as he leapt over the edge.

The figure removed their costume to reveal Yosuke. "Gotcha!" Yosuke and Jexi said.

"I've been planning that all morning." Jexi said.

"Good one." Hope said dangling. "Now, could you help me up?"

They looked at each other.

"No." they said walking away and leaving him dangling.

"Uh, guys?" Hope asked. "Well, guess I'm gonna hang here for the night."

Happy Halloween Everyone! From the Dimensional Heroes


End file.
